(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to bicycle handbrakes, and more specifically to a bicycle handbrake operating device using a roller wheel for lengthening the pulling distance of brake wire.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Please refer to FIG. 6, which shows an operation scenario of a conventional bicycle handbrake operating device. As illustrate, when the operating lever is gripped for a distance S, the brake wire is pulled by the operating lever's angular torque for a distance L, which in turn causes the brake devices (not shown) to stop the bicycle.
Since the distance S is in direct proportion to the distance L, such a design is unfavorable to children, females, and seniors. For these people with weaker gripping force, the bicycle would fail or take a longer time to stop, which is a risk to the rider's safety. In addition, when the brake wire is pulled, it would undergo an angular movement θ whose friction, when the operating lever is released, would hinder the operating lever to return to its original position. The brake wire would also wear itself down and tear at the corner due to the friction after a period of use. The conventional handbrake operating device therefore requires a more effective design.